The present invention concerns a child seat device, in particular for securing a child in a motor vehicle on land, sea and in the air, comprising seat and back portions, and side portions which extend, preferably at right angles, outward relative to the seat and back portions, at least the seat portion having an outer shell and an inner inflatable cushion.
Today it is quite normal that infants are secured in motor vehicles by means of different types of child seats which are appropriately secured in the vehicle. On the other hand, since such child seats are space demanding, they will, when the child seat is not used to secure a child, occupy relatively a large portion of the space when stored in the boot of the vehicle.
In NO-C 166398 the above-mentioned defect is remedied in the way that the child seat comprises inflatable parts. Thereby the space requirement during storage can be reduced considerably in that the air is let out of the inflatable parts. An essential defect of the child seat, which is known from this publication, is, however, that neither the back portion nor the side portions extending outward from the seat and back portions, have outer shells of a rigid material, which is normally expected from such child seats. Therefore, the known child seat is hardly capable of providing adequate protection of the child in all situations that may occur, e.g. in a collision.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a child seat which can be folded together completely, and which, moreover, provides the intended protection for the child in the child seat when the seat is unfolded. Another object is that safe and stable storage of a belt buckle of the separate seat belt of the child seat should be possible in the child seat. Other objects are that the collapsing and inflating of the child seat should be done in a simple manner, while, at the same time, the folded child seat should occupy the smallest possible space when stored.
The above objects are realized according to the invention, as specified in the characterizing part of the first of the two present independent Claims, in the way that the seat and back portions are pivoted to one another, and that the seat portions are pivoted to at least one of the seat and back portions, so that whenever required, the child seat can be folded up when the cushions are deflated. Additionally, as further specified by the characterizing part of the second of the two present independent Claims, in the way that the seat and back portions are pivoted to one another, that the side portions are attached, e.g. pivotally, to at least one of the seat and back portions, so that, whenever required, the child seat can be folded up when one or more of the cushions are deflated, and that the child seat comprises a seat belt for the child, the belt buckle of the seat belt being placeable in the seat portion.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, the side portions are either two-part or in one single piece. Moreover, the child seat is fixed in its unfolded position of use by means of a locking pin, which is releasably arranged in the two side portion parts, or a locking element which is releasably arranged in the back portion. Other advantageous features of the invention will be understood from the Claims and otherwise from the description.